I Want You
by DaughterofPosiden373
Summary: Rose has jumped time to find her doctor but she hadnt expected him to have changed. Set after The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe.


I woke up on what seemed to be a park bench. It was freezing and the music I was hearing let me know it is around Christmas time. I looked around to learn where I was. The first thing my eyes landed on was a big blue police box. The only person I knew who still had a police box these days was the Doctor. That meant that after fifty years the dimension cannon finally worked fully again.

My husband, John, and I have spent the last forty years trying to send me back to my Doctor in the real world. Right now I should look as if I am seventy years old, but I still look only twenty. John and I realized after ten years together that I was not aging at all where John was. Since we worked at Torchwood we were able to get help to figure out what was wrong with me. We learned that Bad Wolf had stayed a part of me though out the years; it was not enough to kill me, but it slowed my aging down by a while. John then started working in overdrive to find a way for me to get home and developed the dimension cannon. It worked and I am now staring at the TARDIS.

I got up and ran for it, banging on its door while grabbing my key that was still around my neck as it has always has been. I yanked it off and shoved it into the keyhole but it didn't work for some reason. My key didn't work. I guess I am going to have to find him the old way going door to door.

I turned and looked at the houses up and down the street, stopping on the one directly across the street. I thought I might as well start there. I picked the house straight across from the mainly because it was a blue house and a house the Doctor would probably be attracted to. I walked up the little path to the door and knocked.

"Seriously, it is cold out there who could it possibly be?" a girls voice came from inside, getting louder as she approached the door.

The next moment, a red headed woman appeared at the door with a water gun in her hand.

"Hi, I am Rose. I just have a few questions for you, if that's all right. It won't take long." I said

"Uhmm… Ok, I guess," she responded, not sounding very sure.

"First what is today and what is the year?"

"It's Christmas 2011. Are you ok? I mean, you're dressed like you are going to the beach. Would you like to come in and warm up?"

"Thank you. I never got your name though," I said, beginning to shiver more noticeably.

"Oh, I'm Amy." She smiled, stepped back and let me in. The warmth of the house wrapped around me.

I followed her down a short hallway that had several of pictures of this Amy and a funny looking blond man and some pictures had a rather cute man in a bow tie.

"This is Rory, my husband, and the Doctor is in the bathroom. He should be out in a minute," she said as we walked into what seemed to be a sitting room.

"The Doctor is here?" I asked

"Yes. Do you know him?" Amy asked, her eyes focusing on something behind me. "Doctor, do you know her?" Amy tilted her head in my direction while keeping focused on the person behind me.

"Yes." A man's voice came from behind me. It wasn't like my Doctor's voice, which means he must have regenerated, but it still had an effect on me.

"Doctor?" I asked, turning around, I find myself looking at the man who was wearing a bow tie, suspenders, and a quirky smile in the pictures. It all looked like something an old man would wear.

"Jack would love what you are wearing!" I said, smiling, feeling a little bubbly.

Jokingly, he made a face at that, but then his face was serious. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "What, are you not happy to see me?" I asked innocently.

"Of course I am, but you are not supposed to be here, and how long has it been for you?"

"Right, always straight to business; some things never change."

"Of course I am, you can rip the universe apart by coming here."

"No, I couldn't. I have spent fifty years trying to perfect the process so that I could return, so do not accuse me of trying to rip the universe," I said. Now, I'm standing right in him and I am sure everyone one can hear my heart beating its way out of my chest.

"Wait, sorry to interrupt", said the guy named Rory, "but who are you?" His question was directed at me.

I looked away from the doctor, who was still processing what I said, to look at Rory. "I'm Rose Tyler, an old companion of The Doctor's, but I guess I have turned into another 'Sarah Jane'".

"You said fifty years?" said The Doctor, his mind still trying to wrap around what he heard.

"Yea." I answered.

"You still look like you are twenty years old."

"Yea"

"How?"

"Bad Wolf"

"No, I took it out of you"

"Yea, but not all of it; there was a little part left in me. I guess she wanted to keep me alive to return me to my Doctor. But you are not him. I mean, you are, but you have changed. You could feel entirely different for me for all I know."

"Well, you know I will always…llllll…loooo…", he is still having trouble with that word: love. I decide to help him.

"I know what you mean. Continue the 'but' that I hear coming."

The Doctor tries to continue, "Well it's kind of a bad time, because uhmmmmm…well…"

"Oh, just spit it out Doctor," Amy blurted out.

He stood speechless, the words trying to escape his mouth, but stayed locked inside.

"Fine, I'll tell her if you don't" said Amy with exasperation.

"No!", the Doctor exclaimed. "I'll tell her. Rose, I am sort of married to a woman named River Song. She is Amy and Rory's daughter."

There it was, the slap on the face; well, not really, but the words stung like a slap. "Oh, yea right, well, congrats I guess. I should probably go now." Tears were forming in my eyes as I stood up and practically ran out the front door, back into the cold.

"Rose," the doctor called out. I could hear him behind me but I was already out the door and had just made my way behind a tree to hide.

"Rose, where are you? Rose, please come out and talk to me. I know this will sound bad, but I didn't really want to marry her. I mean, I care about her and all, but you are the only one I llllll…loooo…

aghhhh…. You are the only woman have ever loved and still love."

I gasped. He had finally said it, twice. But wait, he is married. And even if he didn't want to be, he is.

"You might not want to be married to her, but you are and you know I will always love you but I can't look at you knowing I can never be with you because you are married"

I was crouched down on the ground, my head in my hands, "you know I wouldn't do something unless it was to save someone. This was bigger, we had to save the universe. She had to kill me, but she changed time and the only way I could get her to kill me was if I married her. Please hear me. In a few years, time will have me sending her to a library where she will die, also saving lives, and I may not like that she has to die, but I had to. And I will be with he,r of course, in my old form, but at least she will still live, in a way. He was standing in front of me now. He kneeled down and grabbed my hands. "Rose, it is you I want. I want you to join me on adventures again. I want to be able to hold your hand. I want t to hold you, hug you and even kiss you. I know now that I can have you for a while, so please don't leave because I know I could not bear it again." I looked into his eyes, stood up, pulling him up with me. "Doctor…"

"Please Rose, just one trip and then you can decide if you want to stay or not."

"I guess, but Doctor, what about River, your wife."

"I don't know yet."


End file.
